


Isn't it Funny?

by Amationary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And desperate, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, frisk is 8, give them a hug goddamn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary
Summary: All the monsters of the underground insist on trying to kill Frisk, so why should Frisk not defend themselves?A short one-shot





	Isn't it Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head when I was thinking about how unfair it is to pin genocide Frisk with all the blame. It's not thier fault that everyone wants to kill them, right?

Undyne the Undying's dust sat at Frisk's feet. Undyne had claimed to be the Underground's hero, but why did it need a hero in the first place? They were the bad guys. The monsters were the ones that insisted on trying to kill Frisk, to  _succeed_ in killing Frisk. So why did she claim otherwise?

The comedy of their situation was not lost on Frisk. No, they understood it. More than understood it in fact, they thought it was funny, it was downright  _hilarious_. So hilarious in fact that they started to laugh and laugh and laugh as they hit every monster that stood in their way to freedom. As more and more monsters got in their way, knowing the fate that would befall them, Frisk began to laugh so hard that it was indistinguishable to crying, to the very sounds the monsters made before they died by Frisk’s hand.   
  
Frisk found it so funny in fact, that they decided to share the joke with everyone around them. In between raucous laughter they yelled,  _screamed_ at Pyropes, Vulcans and Tsundere Planes alike that if they would just  _LEAVE THEM ALONE_ that they wouldn’t have to die. All of this was avoidable. As the tears fell down Frisks face they explained to anyone that would listen that they did not want to die anymore than the monsters did, that death was  _painful_ and they  _knew_ how it felt. If they would just leave Frisk be, let them pass through the underground in peace no one would have to feel that pain again.   
  
Laughter turned to cries of anguish as Frisk repeatedly was forced to Save and Load, Save and Load as their skin was burnt to cinders, as their hair caught like candle wicks, as they were cooked alive.   
  
Why could no one else see the humour?  
  
By trying to avoid death the monsters were only securing their spot at the Reapers door. Frisk screamed, and yelled and cried until the only sounds in the cave were their own. 

 

Frisk cried until no body came.

 


End file.
